clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Helmetpig2013
__TOC__ -- Shurow (Talk) 12:41, March 27, 2013 New? Umm, I saw you're message to Shurow. Alot of question marks "????????????" means spam. Spam is a gloup of letetrs and stuff taht don't really amke sense or too long. Ph1n3a5and77 (talk) 23:50, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Jet Pack Code? Hey Helmetpig! Come on chat now for the code please Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| Feliz Cinco ]] [[User Contributions:Historicalcp| De Mayo! ]] May 6, 2013 RE:Music Hi Helmetpig, I've uploaded your file. Here's how to add it: Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:53, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:Can you make me a custom IF you mean a custom penguin, I can't make you one. But if you want a custom top trumps card, request here. Here's your custom! Sorry it took me so long to make it! --PixieLil ♥ The Gadget Girl (talk) 21:03, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Summer Postcard Hi Helmetpig2013, HAPPY SUMMER! Rather you have Spring, Fall, or Winter, You get it! Here! Mariocart25 01:20, June 15, 2013 (UTC) top trumps helmet pig request-o.png|meepers - RE: Hi Helmetpig, Your request is done, Enjoy! Helmetpig Custom by Mc25.png|Your Custom! If any changes contact me :) Mariocart25 01:30, June 29, 2013 (UTC) PSA invite You have been invited to join the PSA (Pixie's Secret Agency) If you think you have what it takes, meet me in chat. If not, please delete this message and forget about it! --PixieLil ♥ The Gadget Girl (talk) 21:24, June 29, 2013 (UTC) How to put a pic on your Sign. Hi Helmet, Here's how to do it. Helmetpig2013 You can do you on your with the ~ ~ ~ ~ thingy. That will make it easier. Here's the result: Helmetpig2013 I hope your enjoy your sign! Mariocart25 00:49, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy 4th I don't know if you celebrate or not, but, Happy 4th!! July4thcard.png --PixieLil ♥ Baby your a firework! (talk) 15:16, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Membership Code Hello there Helmet. I have been thinking and I thought to give you the 7 day Membership code this Thursday or Friday. That way you can enjoy the MU Party and the Penguin Style for July 2013 at least for 1 or 2 days. Do you think it sounds good? Or if you want, I can save it for you for the Star Wars Party. So what do you want? Use the Membership code to enjoy the MU Takeover or enjoy the Star Wars Takeover? Summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold... [[User talk:Historicalcp| Summer is like the world´s best story and its waiting to be told... ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin... ]] July 3, 2013 Custom can u make me a custom if u cant do the snow launcher then do the surf necklace lego 1003 cp cutouts Talk to me 19:09, July 27, 2013 (UTC) just a quick question sorry for shouting at you in chat and you forgive me for that if you can lets forget about it and be friends if not its ok i cant really forgive me either Winxclubfan1 (talk) 21:25, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: can you do this Hey, Helmetpig2013. That GIF was actually more of a one-time thing. Plus, I don't have much free time now that my summer vacation has ended. However, I can teach you how to create one if you want. :) Talk to you later, -- 19:52, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls Mall! 20:18, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey, you wanted to see more pictures of Doctor Who + Cp, so there it is: 1stDoktah.png|1st Doctor: William Hartnell. 2ND.png TOM_BAKER.png|4th Doctor and Romana. Nine.png|Nine and Rose. Doctor_TRANSP..png So, you wanted some CP DW Pics So here they are ;) Doctor_TRANSP..png Nine.png|Nine and Rose. 10Nant.png TOM_BAKER.png|4th Doctor and Romana. 1stDoktah.png|1st Doctor: William Hartnell. 2ND.png Azul35 (talk) 20:31, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: GIF Hey again, Helmetpig. Unless your computer has Photoshop, the best way for you to edit a GIF would be to use GIMP. You can download GIMP for free by googling it. After you have it on your computer, you can either search YouTube or Google for a tutorial. I recommend starting with something simple, such as a stick figure animation. You can also paste a few frames of your penguin into GIMP and create a looped GIF of your penguin waddling or something similar. I hope this helps. :) -- 22:48, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Stop Stop saying PH is your Wife,only do that on Pixie's Wiki,not spread the word. It's not true and it keeps annoying us. -- YO,TURN IT UP! 00:11, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Wall of Fame Hi there Helmet. I have created something titled The Wall of Fame. I have created this since May 2013 and you won in the month of August 2013. Here is a userbox prize I made for you to add it on your userpage. Congratulations! [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Reporting ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 28, 2013 Happy Thanksgiving from Phineas99 Hi there! Happy Thanksgiving from me! Phineas99cp! :) Here is a present I made for you! P.S. Don´t get too fat! The turkey is extremely delicious! :P CPWikiThanksgivingGift.png [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Reporting ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 30, 2013 Happy New Year 2014! Hey there! Happy New Year 2014! NewYear2014GiftCPWiki.png [[User:Phineas99cp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Happy ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| New ]] January 3, 2014 Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] April 21, 2014 Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25 Mariocart25 02:02, April 22, 2014 (UTC) i'm blocked on pixie's wiki D: jay is a jerk. Ssss...BOOM (talk) 20:22, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year 2015! Hey! :) Hope you've had an amazing 2014 and hope 2015 goes just as well if not better! :D From, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt 00:52, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015